Obliviate
by Montei
Summary: No podía verse sin sus amigos, ellos eran la base de su felicidad, su familia. Sintió que todo el sacrificio por el que había pasado y todas esas pérdidas eran por un motivo. No conoció a sus padres pero conoció personas maravillosas que hicieron de su vida una alegría constante. /One-Shot / H&H / 7mo libro, Cap. 19: La Cierva Plateada.


**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la talentosa J.K Rowling. Les comparto este One-Shot que se me ocurrió y lo escribí bastante rápido la verdad. Se desarrolla en el 7º libro de la saga y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Se fue, simplemente los dejo solos a su merced, les lanzó el relicario a ambos que lo veían con el corazón arrugado y simplemente se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda dejando a una Hermione con dolor y un Harry con resentimiento.

Ron se había ido...

Los dos amigos se vieron a los ojos sin saber que decirse el uno al otro, cuando cada uno tenía un dolor diferente. Harry vio a Hermione derramar pocas lagrimas, sabía que se contenía y que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría. Sabía que en la noche iba a descargarse, llorando por la partida de su mejor amigo. El no quería ser testigo de eso, no tenía fuerzas para soportarlo.

-Daré un paseo, necesito ver que todo esté bien. -Le dijo a su amiga -, Voy a reforzar los hechizos, ahora mas que nunca debemos protegernos -Ella asintió y se recostó de la pared con los ojos fijos en el relicario.

-Se fue Harry. -Dijo luego en un suave susurro. El no respondió, ella le dedicó una mirada triste y Harry se acercó a ella para abrazarla. -. Va a volver - Le dijo -, El nos necesita y nosotros a el Hermione, va a venir -Le comentó sabiendo que era mentira, Ron había sido muy claro en cuanto a su posición.

Rompió el abrazo lentamente, rogando que ella no rompiera a llorar y salió de la tienda. El frió de afuera le heló los huesos, a pesar de estar bien abrigado, una ráfaga de viento lo azotó en la cara y le quemó las mejillas. Aún así decidió seguir caminando, daba vueltas por el bosque buscando alguna señal de Ron, pero no vio a nadie. Sin detenerse se adentró en la maleza y siguió caminando.

Dió un brinco al ver lo oscuro que estaba, se había tardado y Hermione debía estar preocupada, mas para revisar el territorio, ese paseo le permitió pensar, pensar en su próxima movida para encontrar el siguiente Horrocrux, pensar en el relicario que yacía en un rincon de la tienda, pensar en su amistad con Ron y pensar en que sería de su vida si Voldemort no existiera. Tal vez Ron no lo hubiese reconocido en el tren y no se hubiese sentado con el, tal vez hubiese aceptado la invitación de Draco Malfoy en primer año y pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Los Weasley, el calor de esa familia que lo había acogido. Sonrió, no podía verse sin sus amigos, ellos eran la base de su felicidad, su familia. Sintió que todo el sacrificio por el que había pasado y todas esas pérdidas eran por un motivo. No conoció a sus padres pero conoció personas maravillosas que hicieron de su vida una alegría constante.

Regresó a la tienda apresurado, ya era oscuro. Hermione al verlo saltó a abrazarlo.

-¡Oh Dios Harry! Me tenías preocupada. ¿Viste algo? ¿Alguien te atacó? ¿Estas bien? -Lo revisó, pasando sus manos por todo su rostro para asegurarse que estaba bien. Le sonrió y depositó un beso en su frente -. No lo hagas de nuevo, estuve a punto de salir a buscarte. No sabes los peligros que hay en el bosque, los carroñeros han estado pendientes del mas mínimo movimiento.

-Lo siento Hermione, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo -Se disculpó avergonzado mientras vio como ella cogía el relicario y se lo colocaba.

-Logré preparar algunas sardinas Harry, no es mucho y tampoco están deliciosas pero creo que nos vendrá bien algo de proteína -Le dijo dándole un plato con unas sardinas algo quemadas y un puño de avellanas en otra taza pequeña -Las avellanas las encontré afuera dentro del escudo de protección y disculpa que no hayan quedado perfectas pero alguien me tenia preocupada y no pude concentrarme en la comida -Dijo mirándolo y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Lo siento Hermione, estaba pensando y el tiempo pasó muy rápido. De igual forma no vi ningún movimiento extraño afuera, si eso era lo que te preocupaba.

-Me preocupaba todo Harry -Lo miro seria -. Me preocupa Ron, me preocupan mis padres, los Weasley. ¿Terminaste? -No le dio tiempo de responder y retiró el plato vacío de su amigo -. Siento mucho que mi carácter esté a flor de piel pero no ha sido fácil. ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo se -Le dijo el desanimadamente -. Yo no te estoy atando Hermione, si no quieres continuar, lo haré solo.

-Nunca, Harry, nunca te dejaré solo y quiero que lo sepas -Espetó molesta -, estamos juntos en esto y te apoyo.

El se quedo callado unos segundos para después agradecerle por aquello.

Luego de la cena, se quedaron estableciendo puntos de búsqueda de la espada de _Gryffindor_, acordaron en separarse para revisar mas a fondo el bosque desde la mañana hasta antes del anochecer para luego irse de ese lugar en cuatro días. Durante la charla, Harry encendió la radio esperando no escuchar el nombre de ningún Weasley ahí.

Mas tarde se excusó con Hermione y se fue a las literas.

-Esta bien Harry, yo vigilaré afuera. Duerme tranquilo, pero te sugiero que tomes unas gotas de la poción para dormir sin soñar -Le tendió el frasco y salió de la tienda.

Harry se acostó en su cama y vertió unas gotas de la poción en su lengua e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

Muy entrada la noche, sintió que alguien lo despertaba. Rápidamente cogió su varita y apuntó al extraño.

-_Lumos - _de la punta de la otra varita surgió un chorro de luz que lo cegó por unos segundos hasta que logró ver la cara de su mejor amiga aparecer en la penumbra -. Harry soy yo. Disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?. Necesito... Compañía -Harry logró ver sus ojos, ya enrojecidos de llorar y la tomó de la mano para acostarla junto a el. Ella se recostó de su pecho y cerró los ojos, pasando suavemente su mano por el pecho de su amigo, paso por el cuello y recorrió la cara hasta su cicatriz, empezó a delinearla y acariciarla con sus dedos hasta que se quedó dormida y a los pocos minutos, Harry tambien.

Harry había disfrutado la compañía de Hermione esa noche, le había acariciado el cabello mientras ella jugaba con su cicatriz, cosa que se hizo costumbre durante las dos noches siguientes. Le agradaba sentirla dormirse en su pecho, le agradaba el olor de su pelo, lo hacía dormirse en paz y se despertaba con mejor ánimo en la mañana, al igual que ella.

Solo dormían juntos y con nostalgia por la partida de Ron, se apoyaban el uno en el otro para mitigar su ausencia, como siempre.

-Quitátelo. -Le susurró casi a la media noche.

-¿El que? -Le respondió casi dormida.

-El relicario Hermione, ya me toca cargarlo a mi -Le dijo con ella aun recostada en su pecho.

-Harry duérmete, mañana te lo doy -Le dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Hermione, vamos dámelo -Se levantó mirándola -. Lo tuviste mas tiempo del que te tocaba -Con pesadez ella se incorporó y se sacó el relicario, se acercó a el y suavemente se lo colocó a Harry, quedando ambas narices muy cerca. Desde ese momento se sintió extraño, el ambiente entre ellos cambió, no supo si fue por colocarse el relicario o si fue la situación que se había formado entre los dos. Ella no quitó las manos de su cuello, aún sosteniendo la cadena del relicario y lo miró diferente, tímida.

Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca para pensar en algo coherente. Demasiado cerca para separarse. Demasiado cerca para que sus bocas se rozaran levemente. El cerró los ojos, ella cerró los ojos y sus alientos se mezclaron, ninguno quiso dar un paso por temor a equivocarse, dejaron que el ambiente los envolviera.

Se besaron, lento, suave, tímidos, sabían que estaba mal pero también sabían que ese momento terminaría tarde o temprano, que iban a volver a la realidad e iban a seguir compartiendo el dolor de la guerra que enfrentaban. Se besaron largo rato, conociéndose poco a poco, apenas rozando sus labios. Haciéndolos sentir vivos entre tanta desesperanza.

_Hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles. Hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros. hay besos que se dan sólo las almas. Hay besos por prohibidos, verdaderos._

_-_Harry... -Empezó Hermione, se paró de la cama lentamente mientras lo miraba algo incrédula por lo que había ocurrido.

-Lo siento -Le respondió el avergonzado. Era difícil estar en esa situación, no se le ocurría nada coherente para romper el hielo. Podía notar que ella también estaba algo apenada.

-Te querré de la misma forma que siempre Harry -Le dijo -, Nada ha cambiado, pero creo que debemos olvidar ese momento -, No quiero cargar con esto, es decir, no debemos cargar con esto, porque creo que pueda afectarnos en un futuro. Quiero que sigamos viéndonos como lo que siempre hemos sido -Sacó su varita del bolsillo y lo apuntó.

-¿Me harás un _Obliviate_? -Preguntó el. Ella sonrió tristemente y asintió. Ese cariño que sentían el uno por el otro era irreemplazable. Ambos tenían una conexión que nada podía romper y no querían que ese momento interfiriera en esa amistad tan pura.

-A la cuenta de tres nos haremos el hechizo mutuamente, yo también debo olvidar Harry. -El asintió

Al instante en que ella levanto su varita, el la imitó, dijeron suavemente el hechizo y eliminaron todo recuerdo: desde el beso hasta las noches que dormía junto a el. Al terminar, ambos se veían extrañados.

-¿Que nos hicimos? -Le preguntó preocupado.

-¿El que? -Respondió ella mirando su varita -Acabamos de borrar un recuerdo.

-¿Cual recuerdo?

-No lo se Harry, ¡Oh Dios no lo se, acabamos de borrarlo! -Se puso una mano en la frente y cerró los ojos -. Necesitamos dormir, mírate las ojeras, yo debo tenerlas igual.

-Algo pasó Hermione. ¿Que recuerdo borramos?.

Ella lo miro curiosa y sonrió -Eso es algo que quedara en el olvido para siempre Harry. -El no pudo hacer mas que darle la razón.

-Bien, son las tres de la mañana, si no puedo saber que acabamos de borrar, entonces debe ser algo sin importancia. Iré afuera a hacer guardia, creo que escuché algo -Dicho esto, salió de la cabaña y se sentó a observar la oscuridad.

Hermione lo observó mientras salía y se dió la vuelta hacia las literas, necesitaba descansar e iba a aprovechar ese par de horas. Sonriendo sin saber porque, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos cuando le llego a su mente una imagen familiar haciendo que abriera los ojos repentinamente asustada. ¡_Oh Harry! El Obliviate, lo hiciste mal! ¿Que recuerdo fue el que borraste?._ Molesta buscó en su bolso el frasco de poción de sueño, tomó un par de gotas y se fue de nuevo a la cama, ya se encargaría de ese detalle al día siguiente... ¿O no?.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido. La frase del beso es un fragmento de un poema de Gabriela Mistral. Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
